


Just Jisoo

by Starry___Mothpool



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fucked Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry___Mothpool/pseuds/Starry___Mothpool
Summary: It was only her... No Jennie.... No Rosé.... No lisa... Just Jisoo





	1. Chapter 1

Just Jisoo... Just Jisoo.. Just Jisoo... Just Jisoo..  
Do you recall anyone by the names, Jennie,Chaeyoung or Lisa?  
I can't seem to remember them infact, i think i only have remembered Jisoo, who is Jennie? Who's Chaeyoung? Who's Lisa? For as long as I can remember it was Just Jisoo.., "Its hard to remember them isn't it..."

I'm sorry i can't remember Chaeyoung , Lisa Or Jennie, 

I don't know them

I haven't seen them

Who are they

What do you mean they are apart of Blackpink?!

It was just Jisoo

Stop

They don't exist

anymore

 

She

 

Removed

Them

That's 

All

I 

Know

........

"The timelines were altered, Jennie if your asking about her, She's dead... Something happened to her, Rosé She's also dead... suicide i presume, Lisa... She just vanished, ..... I .... Don't.... Remember.... Much.... But.... I .... Swear.... Once.... I... Manage..... To.... Regain.... The.....memory.... I....could....tell....you.... More.... Just....not...now.... I.... Can't....remember...it....


	2. Chapter 2

I'll tell you in advance, Don't trust her, Whatever you do, don't trust her

Do  
Not  
Trust  
Her  
Just  
Don't  
You  
Don't  
Want  
To  
End  
Up  
Like  
Jennie  
Do  
You?  
You  
Don't  
Want  
To  
....


	3. She had the choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

she had the choice to save them  
She had the choice to make them happy  
She had the choice to _#%*&%-"- _$5-$#&-+  
She had no choice  
She did what had to be done  
She couldn't have let them destroy her career like that  
After all, She's the one who Knows all


	4. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie are you there?

Jennie........ Are you there?

Jennie ... Its me.... Jisoo  
Jennie... Your ... Fine right?  
Jennie please...  
Their gone now  
Come back please

......  
I'm sorry  
.............  
But  
I  
Did  
Whatever  
It  
Took  
To  
Please  
You.

*End of tape 1*


	5. For one and For all

Told You To Be Careful.  
I Told You not to push her.  
But you kept hurting her.  
But that Doesn't matter.  
Thanks to You.  
Jennie's Dead  
Lisa's Scared  
Rosé is broken  
They never Expected her to snap like this.  
But she did.   
And Dried Blood is yet to be cleaned  
Off the once white walls.  
“ paint it all in crimson ”  
What Once was a Happy life  
Is gone.  
Nothing remains.  
But Two Scared Females  
And a Mentally Broken Woman.  
Only thing left at the Murder, a Bloody Snare.  
What was that Snare used for?  
Take your guess you should know.


	6. The Mastermind

It was me J I S O O  
I planned this out.  
Their deaths.  
Her suicide  
Everything.  
I did it for you... Y/N  
I love you...  
Why can't you see that?!  
I love you...  
Please...  
Love...  
Me...  
Back..


	7. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why me?

_All I ever wanted was for you to love me back._

_Why couldn't you do that?_

_Why couldn't you love me?_

_I thought you cared.._

_Look what you made me do._

_To Three innocent girls_

_Who shouldn't be dead_

_Or harmed_

_This is your fault isn't it?_

_You drove me to do this._

_So why?_

_Why me_

**Author's Note:**

> J u s t j i s o o


End file.
